High School Jealousy
by WaitingAngel21
Summary: The guys and girls paired up with each other in High School! Only...not with the people they actually love! NaruHina NejiTen SasuSaku ShikaIno and maybe others Please no flamming..this is my very first fic! Hope you enjoy!Rated for later chapters Hiatus.
1. Intros: Rivals or friends?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Summary: Four girls and four boys cross paths in high school. They prove their loyalty and lovethrough high school. Ratings might change.By the way sorry for the oc ness and if you don't like the pairings...sorry...this is my first naruto fic..so be nice..no flamersplease lol

High School Jealousy

"Ring!""Ring!""Ring!"

Tenten groggily shut off her alarm clock. She looked at her calendar. There was a big red circle aroung August 29. She stared at it... Then it clicked somewhere in her head.

"O crap! It's the first day of school today!"

She ran to the bathroom and dressed in white capris and a yellow tank top. She made toast and grabbed her backpack.

"Wish me luck, mom and dad!" she yelled at a shrine in her home before she ran out the door.

When Tenten got to school, she stared at it. 'Wow, it's huge compared to my old school...I hope I know some people here...O yea! Didn't my friends say something about this?' she thought.

_Flashback_

Tenten is on the internet when Ino, Hinata, and Sakura instant message her.

SexyLady1(Ino): Hey Tenten!

SilentShadow(Hinata): Hey

PinkDancer(Sakura): Heys Girl!

AthleticGirl(Tenten): Hi you guys! What's up?

Silent Shadow: What high school are you going to attend?

AthleticGirl: I'm going to Konoha High School.

SexyLady1: Me too!

PinkDancer: I'm there too!

SilentShadow: Same here.

PinkDancer: Meet at the front of the school okay?

SilentShadow: Okay

SexyLady1: See you!

AthleticGirl: I'm there!

SexyLady1, AthleticGirl, PinkDancer, and SilentShadow sign off

_End of Flashback_

"Right, so I'll sit on a bench and wait I guess..." muttered Tenten.

"Hey Tenten" said Someone.

"!" Tenten turned around and didn't see anyone.

A limo pulled up and Hinata stepped out, wearing a dark blue dress.

"Hello, Hinata-Chan!" waved Tenten.

Another boy stepped out of the limo. He had white eyes and long black hair tied up in a low pony-tail. He was wearing black shorts and a red t-shirt. He stared at Tenten.

He said coldly,"You better treat Hinata right. The rest of your friends also."

"I will treat her better than you ever could" replied Tenten, her chocolate eyes flasing and full of fire.

"Hn" he said and walked away to three boys that were waiting for him.

"Um...Tenten don't mind my cousin, Neji-niisan. He's always like that," said Hinata.

"O...Okay, but he doesn't have to be such a jerk..." said Tenten as she stared distastefully at Neji's back.

"Hey Tenten and Hinata!" shouted a girl with pink hair as she ran towards them in a pink tank top and a blue skirt.

"Hi, Sakura!" replied the two.

When Sakura reached them, a girl with long blond hair, a red miniskirt, and a baby blue tank top tackled all three of them and hugged them tightly.

"Hey, Ino!" the three greeted when she let go.

"Oh My God! I missed you all so much!" she squealed.

"Yea we were all really busy over the summer," Sakura said.

"I worked an a cafe and Ino worked an a florist shop..." said Hinata.

"I helped an a recreation and summer camp center while Sakura worked in a pet shop," finished Tenten.

"Well, we better go inside our classes. What class do you all have?" asked Sakura.

"History" the three others chorused.

"Let's go!" said Ino.

The three went inside and sat down next to each other. Almost immediately, they were showered with fanboys(A.N. I'm too lazy to type what they said, but you get the idea right?). Neji and his three friends enter the room.

"What's with the big crowd?" asked a guy with jeans and a white t-shirt.

"I don't know Sasuke-teme! Do you know Shikamaru?" asked a loud blond with an orange shirt and green pants.

"Naruto, maybe we should ask around. How Troublesome" replied a guy with navy shorts and a black t-shirt.

"Do you want to ask Shikamaru?" snickered Neji.

"Just because we heard you...we'll answer. It's going to happed to you right now." replied a guy eating chips.

"Wha?" replied Naruto stupidly.

The four were suddenly crowded by fangirls(A.N. Um...sorry, but it's like the girls...I don't want to type it --')

The guy with chips(Chouji), a guy with a dog(Kiba and Akamaru), a guy with HUGE eyebrows(Lee), and a guy with dark sunglasses with a beetle on his hand(Shino), either cracked up or smirked.

The now popular girls and guys ran out of the classroom and slammed the door.

"HuffHuff Why are you guys out here?"asked the four girls.

"The same reason you are out here." replied the guys coolly except Naruto who answered loudly and obnoxiously.

"Might I ask why are you guys out here?" asked their new teacher.

"Fanpeople..." answered his new students.

"Okay." The teacher went inside the room with the eight now popular people. They sat down and the teacher introduced himself.

"I'm your new history teacher, Kakashi."

"You're late!" shouted the class.

Kakashi sweatdropped. "I was lost on the road of life."

"Liar!" yelled the class again.

Kakashi sweatdropped again. "Okay class since it is your first day, I want you to meet and tell about yourself to a person of the opposite gender."(There's much scrambling and yelling among the fanpeople.)

"Since you all can't decide, I will decide for you." continued Kakashi.

"That's not fair!" shouted the class.

"Yes it is!" roared Kakashi. OO Oo went the class.

"Now here's the list: Shikamaru and Ino, Sakura and Sasuke, Hinata and Naruto, Tenten and Neji, and (other people in their class).

"Now go to your partner." No one moved. "Now!" People ran to their partner except our favorite main characters. Kakashi pulled out his Icha Icha Paradise and started reading. "Finally I can get to this book," he muttered.

__

Sakura and Sasuke

When Sakura walked to Sasuke, she got **many **glares. She sweatdropped. Sasuke also got **many** glares. He also sweatdropped.

"Hi Sasuke. I'm Sakura. What did you do in the summer?" she asked.

"..."replied Sasuke.

"Huh?" Sakura asked.

"You talk too much...so annoying" Sasuke coldly said.

"O..." Sakura was sad that she made someone mad. The two sat in silence after that.

__

Hinata and Naruto

Naruto ran up to Hinata.

"Hi Hinata-Chan!" he shouted happily.

"H-h-h-hey N-n-n-naruto" Hinata stuttered, blushing.

"Is something wrong?" Naruto asked worridly.

"N-n-n-no" replied Hinata.

"Okay! I love ramen!"shouted Naruto. He spent the whole time talking...about ramen.

__

Tenten and Neji

'O crap' thought Tenten 'It's **him**'

She, like Sakura, got **many** glares. She also sweatdrops. 'Wow he's popular...wonder why?' she thought. When she sat down next to him, Neji narrowed his eyes.

"You..." he said

She glared at him and said,"I don't really want to talk to you because you're so mean and your fangirls are going to murder me."

"Hn" he replied.Tenten thought up of many ways to torture him.

__

Ino and Shikamaru

"Hi Shikamaru! I'm Ino! I love to work with plants!" Ino squealed.

"Troublesome, woman," said Shikamaru

"What did you say!" demanded Ino.

"Nothing..." replied Shikamaru and thought 'Troublesome'

"What did you do in the summer?" asked Ino.

"Too troublesome to say..." said Shikamaru.

Sigh 'This isn't going anywhere!' thought Ino.

__

After Introductions

"Okay class! I hope you know the person well because they are going to be your new seatmate!" said Kakashi.

All of the girls except Hinata thought of the same...'Damn! This is going to be a bad year...'

The bell rang. Ring!Ring!Ring!Everyone rushed to their next class. Our favorite main characters classes were spent being introduced and then being crowded with fanpeople.(A.N. --' Wow they are **really** popular.)

Hope you like the chapter! Please review! bows head Please no flames!


	2. Lunch & Gym: Guys feelings revealed!

_High School Jealousy_

_Lunchtime_

While Hinata, Tenten, Ino, and Sakuragot their lunch in the cafeteria, there was no room for them to sit. The only places where they could sit were with fanboys (ewww no!), the popular boys(bunch of cold-hearted jerks!), or the four boys in their first class(that's better!). They walked up to the four guys.

"May we sit with you?" asked Sakura.

"Yea sure, but why us instead of the populars?" asked Choji, who was eating chips.

"They are rude, obnoxious, and cold. You guys seem much nicer," replied Tenten.

"Yea..." agreed Hinata(secretly wishing that she could sit next to Naruto, but went along anyway).

The girls sat down and started chatting with each guy. Shino showed Hinata some of his bugs. Tenten petted Akamaru and talked about dogs with him(Kiba). Ino managed to start a conversation with Choji. Lee had stared at Sakura the whole day and confessed his undying love for her at lunch.

"Sakura-chan! May your beauty and youthful flame burn forever!" he shouted.

"Uh...Thanks Lee..." Sakura sweatdropped. The four were so busy chatting, they didn't realize that four pairs of eyes were staring at them, but glaring at their new friends.

"Sakura better not fall for Lee," mumbled Sasuke as he glared at Lee.

"Why would you care about Sakura, Sasuke-teme!" shouted Naruto.

"Troublesome," said Shikamaru as he glanced at Ino and Choji.

"Is our Uchiha falling for Sakura?" teased Neji, while looking at Hinata(overprotecive cousin) and Tenten.

"Shut up Hyuuga. It's not like you don't think at least one of the girls aren't pretty" retorted Sasuke.

"I think Sakura's cool, but Hinata-chan is better!" yelled Naruto. "Neji, she's mine." (He saw Neji look at Hinata)

"You think her father will approve?" glared Neji. "And she's my **cousin**."

"O yea..." mumbled Naruto.

"Shut up dobe. Don't tell me we'll pick which girl is ours," smirked Sasuke.

"Troublesome," said Shikamaru.

"Don't you think Ino is pretty?" teased Neji.

"Troublesome though," muttered Shikamaru as he blushed.

"So everyone has a girl but me," smirked Neji.

"Shut up Neji! We know you think that Tenten is prettier than all of them!" yelled his three friends.

"Hn. Shut up," murmured Neji.

"Hahahahahahaha!" laughed Naruto.

Ring!Ring!Ring! Lunch was over. The 12 ran to get to gym class.

_Gym Class_

"Good Afternoon my youthful students!" boomed their gym teacher, Gai-Sensei, flashing his BRIGHT smile.

"Good Afternoon Sensei!" chirped his students.

"Since it's your first day of class, you will only have to run 100 laps and do 100 sit-ups and push-ups each!" said Gai cheerfully. Outraged whisperings from the students are heard

"Now any questions?" asked their green spandex wearing teacher. "Lee?"

"I just want to say you're my hero Gai-Sensei and I will prove I'm worthy to be your student by finishing your assigned task first!" said his mini-me, Lee.

"Lee!"

"Gai-Sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-Sensei!" They hug and cry anime tears with music and a sunset in the background with a field of flowers.

Everyone sweatdrops and starts their laps.

Tenten, Lee, and Kiba decide to race and are now running neck and neck with each other in front while chatting about their old schools. Neji, jealous of Lee's and Kiba's time with Tenten, paced himself until he was running next to them. He wanted to be friendly(just go along with it) so he told them about his old school from time to time.

Sakura was trailing them because she was running from her fanboys. Sasuke ran up and helped her to escape by threatening them(overprotective already 'Winks'). The two ran side-by-side and talked about their summer.

Naruto ran up to Hinata and they talked more about ramen('Sigh' It will change I promise!). Well actually Naruto did the talking and Hinata agreed with him. She kept blushing and stuttering(Aww...).

Ino was behind all the girls because she didn't like running so fast. Shikamaru, being lazy as he is(No offense!), didn't run that fast either. Since he wanted to know Ino more, he ran along with her. At first, Ino was suprised, but then she relaxed and started to talk to Shikamaru about their likes and dislikes(Warming up already huh?).

Tenten, Lee, and Neji finished their exercises and all tied for first(What did you think...they are on the same teamin Naruto...racing each other with their superhuman speed). Lee, horror stricken, had told Gai-Sensei and punished himself by running 100 more laps and did 250 sit-ups and push-ups each. When everyone was done, they sweatdropped because Lee wasn't finished with his "punishments". They shook their heads and went to the locker room to change.

"Hey...didn't we have tryouts today?" inquired Hinata when the four girls went out of the locker room.

"O yea!" her friends chirped.

"Hey you guys,"called Shino(Yea..he has to talk in this fic...it's the only way it works in this story and he needs more recognition)

"We have to go because of tryouts. We'll meet at the front of the school and talk about it before we go home okay?" asked Kiba.

"Sure!" the girls replied. They all went in different directions for tryouts. Not known to any of them, the popular boys were listening to their conversation ans were planning to join then outside and chat.

All done with the second chapter! It will get much better later(few chapters later)...I just need to warm up since I haven't written in a while.Please review and no flamming!


	3. Joining the gang:Kind of boring

_Disclaimer: _Naruto"This author doesn't own me! I'm free!" Sasuke "Shut up dobe"

_After Tryouts_

Tenten, Sakura, Lee, and Kiba collasped on the benches in front of their school.

"So how was tryouts?" asked Hinata.

"I made the softball team," said Tenten happily.

"I made volleyball," said Sakura.

"Congratulations my beautiful flower! I made the track team and Gai-Sensei is my coach!" yelled Lee. Everyone sweatdrops.

"I made swimming!" said Kiba.

"Arf!" agreed Akamaru.

"I am now cheerleading captain!" squealed Ino happily.

"Good job!" said everyone.

"I was suppose to be in a nature hike club, but now I'm a teacher on insects and such like," said Shino.

"I made the cooking club and Choji plays the trumpet in the band," said Hinata.

"Congratulations to all of you," a cold voice said. The eight people turned aroung and immediately saw the gang of populars. The owner of the voice? Sasuke. He and his friends was toward the them.

"What do you want!" demanded all of them except Hinata who was playing with her fingers.

"How troublesome," said Shikamaru. A anime vein on Ino's forehead is visable.

"Well...if you think we are so troublesome, then leave us alone!" she shouted.

"Yea! Go and mess up some other person's life!" agreed Tenten as she shot death glares at them.

"Calm down. We just want to be part of your little group," said Neji calmly but coldly.

"Why would you want to watcse your youth spending your time with a group of "outcasts" and "annoying people!" asked Lee, his anger rising a little(I know. I know. It's very OC but he has to say something...)

"Well we think you guys are really cool and we want to hang out with you guys so we know you better!" shouted Naruto. Hinata blushed. 'He wants to hang out with us?' she thought. The eight people formed a huddle and discussed quietly. They turned to face the four.

"Fine, but you better not do anything or else," said Shino coldly. Everyone shuddered. Not even Shino's friends had seen him so cold.

"We'll meet each other in front of the school an hour before school starts and talk more," said Kiba. Everyone agreed and went home.That night, all twelve of them wondered what had they got themselves into.

_Next Day_

At school, the eight friends met thirty minutes earlier than the agreed time to discuss about the four popular boys(They talked last night online).

"What are we going to do?" asked Hinata(Neji is still in the Hyuuga mansion).

"What I want to know is why they want to join our group all of a sudden," said Kiba.

"Arf!" said Akamaru. They all thought.

"I don't think that they would have hung out with us "non-cool" guys if the girls weren't here. Maybe they were jealous of our time with each other and maybe they like you," said Shino in thought(He's NOT psychic...He's just really good at putting things together). The four girls blushed.

"I don't think they do," said Tenten(Oh how wrong you are Tenten...).

"They better not like my beautiful flower, Sakura-chan!" shouted Lee, pumping his fist in the air.

"Sakura belongs to you?" inquired a collected voice. The eight turned.

"You guys should sriously stop sneaking up on us! Don't you realize we are having a private conversation!" shrieked Ino.

"Well, aren't we part of your group now?" asked Neji, his eyebrows raised and facing Tenten(Ooo Hyuuga likes her huh? Sorry but I am going to make her a bit mean to him because she don't feel anything close to love for him at the moment..well..at least I don't think so..)

"Shut up Hyuuga. I don't hold much or any respect for people like you," replied Tenten coldly.

"Ahem. I think we should part now and go to class because there's seems to be a lot of tension in the air," remarked Sakura.

Thetwelve turned and what did they see? The fangirls glaring at the girls and the fanboys glaring at the guys. The twelve shifted uncomfortable.

"Don't you dare go near my (Insert popularpeoples names here)!" the fanpeople screamed and ran after the twelve that left a trail of dust.

_'It's going to be a long day...thought Hinata.'_ Sadly...she was right.

Uh oh...what's going to happen? Well stick around and you'll find out. I sincerely apologize for not updating until a very very long time, but I had a lot of finals and exams and my graduation was very very sad...well..hopefully I will update soonersince it's summer and thanks for all the comments! They mean a lot to me! Please keep reading, R&R, and no flaming please!See you soon!


End file.
